


Too Far

by qhostie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Fighting, Verbal Fighting, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhostie/pseuds/qhostie
Summary: Haruhi and Hikaru find themselves fighting after Host Club when Haruhi goes too far.





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> i was feelin VENTY MY DUDES  
> also sorry bc this is so so short but hey  
> ALSO UNEDITTED BC THIS WAS JUST A TEN MINUTE THING OOPS

Host Club was over for the day, but things weren’t as they normally were. This time, yelling was echoing through the large Music Room.

“You’re so selfish, Hikaru! All you care about is you and your stupid ego!” Haruhi yelled, her face red with anger.

“That isn’t even true! I care about everyone in this club!” Hikaru hissed back. Kaoru was holding onto his twin’s hand, tugging. “Hikaru, come on. It’s no use.”  
Kaoru knew that his brother’s anger could get the best of him. But to be fair, Haruhi was being a bit rude today.

“Sure, in this club, but you reject everyone else!”

“Maybe I’m not trying to!”

“Well maybe you should realize that there’s a reason no one actually likes you, Hikaru! I mean, no one ever has! You guys are serious assholes to everyone, you’re so self absorbed! You always have been! Don’t think I haven’t heard about how you used to treat others. And I honestly don’t think you’ve changed much.”

Hikaru drew back a bit, shocked and hurt by her words.  
Haruhi, realized what’d she’d said, softened, and went to take a step closer to him. 

However, Kaoru cut her off.  
“I think you’ve done enough, Haruhi.” He stated sharply, putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder.


End file.
